


Soulbond

by FlameofDante



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, British Military, F/M, Familiars, Gen, Magical Realism, soulbond
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameofDante/pseuds/FlameofDante
Summary: Dunia dimana sihir itu nyata dan soulmate benar-benar belahan jiwa, Erin Gray tidak pernah membayangkan jika takdir membawanya pada prajurit paling berbahaya dari pasukan Inggris, Kapten Logan Watson. Sayangnya, berbeda dengan yang sebagian orang lain kira, sihir secara harafiah punya pemikirannya sendiri, dan ia punya rencana yang tidak selalu menyenangkan untuk Erin.





	

Erin melangkah perlahan menyusuri atap landai yang menghubungkan loteng tempat kamarnya berada menuju menara dengan lonceng yang selalu dibunyikan tepat jam 4 sore sebagai penanda waktunya menutup buku bagi pelajar. Tapi sekarang atap yang selalu berkilau keemasan saat tertimpa sinar matahari itu redup dan remang-remang di tengah cahaya pucat bulan. Semilir angin yang membawa bau awal musim semi masih menyisakan hawa dingin saat menembus kain bajunya yang tipis, sementara ia malah mempercepat langkahnya di pijakan rapuh, mengikuti soulbond berwujud kucing miliknya. Bulunya yang putih bersih tampak berkilau di tengah kegelapan, bertindak bagai mercusuar yang memandu tiap pijakannya.

"Titan!" desisnya, membuat kucing jejadiannya itu berhenti dan menengok tuannya yang duduk perlahan sebelum melompat ke pangkuannya. Kaki kecil Erin tenggelam dalam kegelapan yang tak bisa dijangkau cahaya lembut yang melingkupi soulbond-nya. Ia menengadah ke langit malam. Warna langit tidaklah segelap apa yang dibayangkan orang-orang di bawah sana, karena bintang-bintang bagai berlian bertebaran disana. Ia menatap ke langit utara, mencari konstelasi Aries. Cukup sulit menemukannya, tapi pernah ia dengar tujuh bintang Pleiades bisa menjadi petunjuk dimana letaknya.

Telinganya banyak mendengar diskusi dan bisikan keras dalam percakapan di antara buku-buku oleh para pelajar tentang perbintangan. Ia suka menyusup pada kelas astronomi dan astrologi; setiap kali ruangan itu gelap gulita, replika perbintangan, orbit matahari dan berbagai jalur lajur meteor akan nampak di atap dan temboknya. Jika ia beruntung, audio akan mulai menjelaskan tiap makna dari titik-titik bercahaya disana dan alasan kenapa matahari tampak lebih terang dibandingkan semua bintang lainnya.

Di saat tertentu, mereka menceritakan banyak legenda kuno para putri raja, dewa dewi dan kesatria yang beruntung dijadikan bintang oleh Zeus. Tapi juga hal berguna seperti cara membaca kompas langit, kapan musim dingin akan tiba dan kenapa musim panas tahun ini terlambat. Lalu ia akan ternggelam dalam perdebatan pelajar tentang pembacaan kartu tarot, ilmu perbintangan kuno atau kapan datangnya kiamat dari ramalan suku Maya kuno.

Erin memicingkan mata seolah itu bisa membuatnya lebih jelas melihat bintang padahal bulu-bulu matanya yang lebat malah makin menutupi pengelihatannya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sambil menengadah dengan mulut terbuka hingga Titan mendorong dengan moncongnya ke belakang karena khawatir ia terjungkal dan jatuh ke paving keras di bawah sana. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan sekaget apa para pelajar dan tamu undangan andai ia tiba-tiba jatuh dan melumuri sepatu berkelas mereka dengan darah dan otak berceceran. Pikiran itu membuatnya menyeringai, membuat soulbond-nya mengirimkan pandangan tajam. "Apa?" katanya defensif, emosi yang tersalur diantara mereka membuatnya tahu Titan percaya ia sungguh melompat untuk membuktikan teorinya. Erin mendengus, "Aku nekat, bukan tolol," gerutunya yang dibalas oleh purr meremehkan.

Kepakan sayap terdengar tak lama sebelum seekor burung hantu kecil mendarat di bahunya. Disusul seruan tertahan, "Erin," dari Amy. Bocah pirang itu menjulurkan kepalanya dari jendela kamarnya. "Ayo. Para pelajar sudah setengah mabuk," bisiknya sambil melompat-lompat bersemangat. Titan melompat di depannya dan mulai memberinya jalan aman menuju jendela kamar, sementara Little Owl bertengger di atas kepalanya, mengangguk-angguk. Bukan hal yang lumrah bersentuhan dengan soulbond milik orang lain. Terlebih jika bukan keluarga. Tapi tidak ada yang lebih keluarga dari Amy baginya. Jadi, ia tidak mengalami dorongan melemparkan Little Owl jauh-jauh, atau mendesis pada Amy saat Titan melompat dalam gendongannya.

Saat mereka sampai di koridor penuh lukisan bersejarah menuju aula besar, mereka bisa mendengar suara musik klasik di mainkan. Hanya di malam-malam pesta perayaan besar macam ini saja para pelajar diperbolehkan menenggak lebih dari segelas wine dan membenamkan kepala mabuk mereka pada pie apel. Erin mengikuti tubuh kecil Amy sambil memperhatikan rambut pirang sebahunya terlempar tak karuan selama ia melompat-lompat. "Kau yakin sudah aman menyelinap?"

"Ssst, ayo." Karena tugas dapur yang diembannya, Amy punya akses aman untuk menyelinap ke ruang makan dan mengirimkan mereka ke bawah meja, tempat mereka bisa bebas mencuri makanan para pelajar tanpa ketahuan. Erin merangkak di balik salah satu siswa tahun akhir yang tertidur disamping gelas wine-nya yang terguling, dan mengintai makanan bak kucing berburu mangsa. Apa yang terpajang disana membuatnya tergiur; Black Pudding, Bubble and Squeak, Yorkshire Pudding, Roast Meats, dan akhirnya Tarte Tartin, kue Prancis favoritnya, yang ia selundupkan dengan lihai ke bawah meja.

"Kau mendapatkannya!" bisik Amy senang.

"Kue sempurna untuk ulang tahun, bukan?"

Amy menancapkan sepuluh batang lilin kecil di atas kuenya dan menyalakannya. "Ucapkan permintaan sebelum meniupnya."

Erin memejamkan mata, semoga kami semua sehat, semoga Amy bisa mendapatkan buku yang diinginkannya, semoga tahun ini Hannah tidak menciptakan bom lagi di kelas Kimia. Semoga ibu dan ayah tenang di surga... ia diam sejenak, termenung, sebelum menambahkan,

semoga nantinya soulmate-ku bukan orang yang membosankan. Pada doa terakhirnya, Titan menegakkan punggung seakan ada yang menginjak ujung ekornya. Punggungnya tegang, dan seandainya bisa ia mungkin sudah mendesis. Mata Heterochromia-nya memandang Erin dengan kilatan yang aneh. Mata kanannya yang hijau dengan sisi lainnya yang cokelat hazel bersinar lebih terang dari bintang manapun tanpa mereka ketahui. Saat Erin membuka mata dan meniup lilinnya, mata soulbond-nya sudah kembali normal.

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke sepuluh, Erin."

Erin tidak hanya berhasil memakan seluruh Tarte Tartin-nya, tapi juga semangkuk sup, sepotong besar paha ayam, beberapa donat dan ia masih belum puas walau perutnya sudah menggelembung seperti balon udara. "Kau masih mau makan lagi, Erin?" erang Amy melihatnya merangkak keluar. Tapi dewi fortuna seperti punya dendam padanya karena mukanya bertubrukan dengan sesuatu yang berbulu lembut, hangat dan menggeram. Ia mundur terburu-buru, membuat kepalanya terantuk keras tepian meja. Ia mengerang sambil memegangi puncak kepalanya saat suara pelan namun berat dan penuh otoritas membuatnya mendongak, "Apa yang dilakukan seorang bocah disini?"

Mata perak dari serigala berbulu gelap di depannya memandangnya dengan tatapan berbahaya, walau tidak lebih berbahaya dari sang pemilik yang berdiri di belakangnya. Ia bertubuh pendek, membuat Erin sempat mengira ia sudah ketahuan oleh salah satu murid, jika saja ia tidak melihat soulbond-nya yang sudah dewasa. Pria itu memakai seragam hitam tentara dengan emblem royal wings, menunjukkan ia salah satu anggota queen corps—pasukan elit militer Inggris. Ia bersedekap, menunjukkan otot-otot lengan yang tidak mungkin dimiliki oleh pelajar. Ia tahu, pria itu tentara, tapi setelah memandang wajahnya baik-baik, barulah keringat dingin mengalir di tengkuknya dan mulutnya tak bisa lebih menga-nga lebar.

Ia tahu siapa dia, bah, semua orang tahu siapa dia. Pesta ini tidak akan digelar jika bukan karena pria ini. Ia adalah tamu istimewa, Prajurit manusia terkuat, pria paling berbahaya di seluruh Eropa, bahkan seluruh dunia jika bajak laut saja bisa kehilangan sebelah lengan dan satu matanya. Sedangkan Logan Watson, dengan tubuh kecil, tampang muda tak sesuai umur (desas desus mengatakan karena ia minum darah penyihir) mampu mengalahkan sepuluh ribu pasukan Turki sendirian (lagi-lagi desas desus), tapi Erin yakin itu benar, jika tidak, buat apa para profesor dan pelajar kutu buku itu repot-repor mengadakan pesta pora, sementara mereka biasanya bersenang-senang dengan cara berguling-guling di antara perkamen tua dan tinta kering.

"Uh..." lidahnya kelu di bawah tatapan dingin prajurit haus darah itu.

Tapi yang lebih membuat jantungnya hampir keluar dari mulut dan pura-pura mati adalah Titan, kucing jejadian sialan bermuka masam itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara puuurrrr tidak normal sambil menggosok-gosokkan mukanya ke serigala mengerikan milik orang yang lebih mengerikan di depannya. Seakan kucing itu menemukan bola rajut dengan catnip yang tersangkut disela-selanya, ia berguling-guling sambil menggosok-gosokkan punggungnya pada setiap bagian serigala yang bisa ia jangkau. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, bukannya malah melahap kepala Titan dengan rahang besar dan taring panjangnya, Serigala itu malah mengusapkan moncongnya ke kucing jejadian itu, sebelum menjilati perut mulus yang dipamerkannya.

Rupanya bukan hanya Erin yang kaget, karena pria itu terhenyak selangkah ke belakang sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandangan tajam mematikan pada bocah kikuk di depannya. "Kau, siapa nama mu?" nadanya bak dawai lembut yang dipetik, tapi juga setajam belati.

"Uh... Erin Gray?" bisiknya ragu, seakan jika mengatakan namanya adalah akhir hidupnya.

Ia menaikkan alisnya, "Gray... kau putri dokter Gray?"

"Uh..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau sendirian?" tanyanya sambil melemparkan pandangan ke sekitar seolah bisa menemukan orang tuanya.

Erin mengerutkan kening, "Em... sejak kedua orang tuaku meninggal aku tinggal di sini..."

Ia tampak terkejut. Sambil mengerutkan kening ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "Dan tak ada yang berpikiran memberitahuku?" ia kembali menurunkan pandangannya, "Sejak kapan kau tinggal disini?"

"Uh... dua tahun lalu, sir."

Pria itu mengusap rambutnya ke belakang dan mendesah keras. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di bawah meja, bocah? Apa para pelajar disini tidak pernah mengajarimu soal kebersihan?"

"Erin?" Amy merangkak keluar sambil membawa tumpukan piring kosong dan membeku di bawah tatapan tajam Kapten Logan.

Ia memandang Amy, lalu pada Logan. Meringis sambil berkata, "Uh... kami sedang makan?"

Kerutan di keningnya makin dalam, dan seakan bisa membaca suasana buruk tuannya, serigala itu mengendus pelan kaki pria itu sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke Titan yang sibuk mengeong diantara puurrrr seakan sedang mabuk. "Kenapa kau mencuri makanan ke bawah meja ? Apa mereka tidak memberimu makan? Apa mereka membuatmu kelaparan? "sekarang Erin tahu kenapa tiap musuhnya lari terbirit-birit di medan perang.

Erin dengan mata hijaunya yang lebar, membulat dan berkata terbata, "Uh.. aku tidak... mereka tidak..."

Amy menyahut, "Jarang ada perjamuan sebesar ini disini, sir. Kebetulan juga tepat di hari ulang tahun Erin. Jadi, Erin ingin makan kue Tarte Tartin?" ia mengakhirinya dengan nada tidak yakin dan menurunkan pandangan.

Raut Logan masih sekaku batu, tapi nada bicaranya sedikit melembut saat berkata, "Hari ini ulang tahunmu?"

"Yang kesepuluh?" bisik Erin ragu sambil meringis dan mengangkat kedua telapaknya.

"Well..." pria itu melirik kedua soulbond yang kini bergulat di lantai dan mendesah keras. Ia merogoh ke balik jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci besar dari emas, "Mereka bilang benda ini bisa membuka apapun. Kupikir aku tidak membutuhkannya," ia menarik tangan kecil Erin dan meletakkan benda itu disana. Saat kulit mereka bersentuhan, ada kejutan listrik yang membuat Erin berjengit dan pria itu berubah kaku, walau tetap tak melepaskan gengamannya. "Uh... selamat ulang tahun." Ia menegakkan punggung dan melangkah pergi begitu saja. "Ayo, Noir," seru pria itu pada soulbond-nya, membuat serigalanya memberikan endusan terakhir pada Titan sebelum mengikuti tuannya.

Erin yang masih terkejut berseru, "Mereka siapa yang kau maksud, sir?"

Logan mengerling tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Tersenyum miring sambil berkata, "Para wanita penyihir itu," dan tidak menoleh lagi.

"Uh... syukurlah kita tidak dimarahi."

"Amy... apa kau benar-benar hanya memperdulikan itu?" matanya melebar sambil memondong kuncinya dengan kedua tangan, seakan kunci itu akan mulai menari-nari jika ia mengalihkan pandangan, "Dia memberiku hadiah dari

penyihir!"

"Uh... paling tidak ia tidak membagikan darah penyihir denganmu?"

"Amy!"

"Masukkan saja ke balik baju dan jangan pernah keluarkan," jeda sejenak, "...atau jangan pernah perlihatkan pada siapapun. Siapa tahu benda seperti apa itu..."

Sejak malam itu, Erin tidak pernah bertemu muka lagi dengan sang kapten. Walau ia terkadang melihatnya diatas kuda hitamnya saat Erin pergi berbelanja pena bulu atas perintah guru Herbologi atau saat Logan melakukan kunjungan singkat ke akademia menemui kepala Profesor Hannah Zoe. Erin tidak banyak memikirkannya, walau ia tidak pernah melepaskan hadiah dari pria itu.

Lalu, tiap tahun, setiap tanggal 30 Maret, akan ada paket tanpa nama di alamatkan padanya bersama kartu ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Di dalamnya selalu berbagai hal aneh, sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak membuat bocah belasan tahun girang mendapatkannya. Seperti bundelan mistletoe diikat dengan pita merah dan sebotol eucalyptus. Erin dan Amy yang semula menyengir lebar melihat kotak dibungkus kertas kado hanya bisa saling berpandangan begitu membukanya. "Aku akan mencari buku herbal," kata Amy, bagai akhirnya menemukan misteri untuk dipecahkan. Setelah mereka menjelajahi tumpukan buku yang dengan senang hati dipinjamkan guru Herbologi, mereka menemukan bahwa kedua hadiah itu bisa melindungi koleksi buku dari serangan jamur dan semut, dan bila di letakkan di dekat perapian mampu mencegah debu jahat merusak benda antik.

Tahun berikutnya, kotak dengan bentuk yang sama datang berisi ranting licorice, tengkorak manusia, lilin merah dan cinquefoil. Saat prof. Hannah tanpa sengaja mendapati mereka tercenung mengamati tengkorak manusia, wanita itu tertawa keras. Saat akhirnya ia mampu mengatur napas, wanita itu menjelaskan kegunaan semua benda itu adalah untuk menghalau sihir hitam. Ia tidak menanyakan asal benda itu atau pengirimnya, tapi malah memberikan banyak buku berhubungan dengan tanaman herbal, sihir tingkat dasar dan perlindungan pada ilmu hitam. Jika bukan karena Amy, Erin tidak mungkin berdiam lama di tumpukan buku itu. Ia lebih tertarik menghabiskan waktunya menyelinap keluar akademia, menuju perkemahan Gipsi dengan resiko di marahi oleh Horald penjaga gerbang karena pulang dengan lumpur disekujur tubuh.

Lama kelamaan, dari hal yang aneh berubah jadi hal wajar. Erin tidak lagi mempertanyakan kenapa hadiah-hadiah aneh itu datang, seperti ia tidak menanyakan kenapa salju turun di musim dingin atau kenapa alis Komandan Elric sangat tebal. Lagi pula ada masalah yang lebih menyita perhatiannya; masa puber. Itu adalah masa paling krusial bagi remaja manapun. Bukan hanya soal hormon, tapi disitulah waktu dimana soulbond mencapai puncak kedewasaan. Soulbond akan berhenti tumbuh dan sebagai gantinya mulai memunculkan bermacam bakat yang akan menjadikan pemiliknya dianggap menonjol atau payah.

Titan bukan lagi kitty, Erin bukan lagi bocah. Ia sekarang menjadi kucing besar dengan bulu seputih salju, mata berbeda warna dan tubuh gemulai yang lincah. Erin pun tumbuh dari bocah menjadi gadis bertubuh ramping dan kaki lincah, walau tidak selincah tangannya yang suka mencuri biskuit di dapur akademia. Rambutnya yang dulu cokelat liar tak terurus, kini menjadi daya tarik bersama warna toska kelopaknya yang membuat para pelajar memandangnya dua kali. Walau tidak ada yang sungguh-sungguh ingin mengajaknya kencan.

Setelah bertahun-tahun tinggal di akademia, di usianya yang menjelang 15 tahun, belum ada orang yang memberinya pengalaman romantis. Tapi waktunya sudah cukup padat untuk diisi hal-hal konyol. Bukan berarti karena ia bukan pelajar ia tidak punya jadwal. Malah jadwalnya jauh lebih padat dari pada para kutu buku itu; mengingat ia harus bangun lebih pagi dan tidur lebih larut. Sebelum sarapan ia membantu prof. Hannah Zoe menyiapkan kelasnya, membuat teh untuknya, setelah itu duduk di sisinya sambil menyusun setumpuk tabel rumus, sebelum beralih menyortir laporan yang perlu di tandatangani profesor. Setelah para pelajar pergi ke kamar tidur, Erin masih bangun untuk membantu Amy membersihkan sisa makan malam.

Erin tidak suka belajar, ia tidak suka membaca buku, tapi dibesarkan di akademia mau tak mau membuatnya mengetahui banyak hal. Ia lebih hafal rumus Kimia dibandingkan anak tahun terakhir yang akan ujian. Bagaimana tidak jika ia harus menghapus tabel rumus itu ratusan kali di papan tulis. Atau karena kecintaannya pada ilmu astronomi, ia menjadi pemain kartu tarot yan handal dibandingkan pembaca bintang manapun di akademia, kecuali Master Matchmaker, prof. Mike. 

Hannah pernah menawarinya masuk ke dalam program, yang ditanggapinya dengan putaran bola mata dan manuver kabur menuju ke loteng atau ke gorong-gorong saluran air rahasia. Sering kali tingkahnya membuat prof. Morel kalang kabut menariknya kembali ke balik bangku dengan setumpuk buku astronomi, karena hanya itu yang bisa membuatnya diam.

Hannah hanya tertawa saja, bilang bahwa Erin memang lebih cocok sekolah di alam terbuka. Awalnya ia tidak mengerti. Tapi tiap akhir semester, sebuah amplop berisi raport dengan banyak nilai A tergeletak diatas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Erin hanya mengerutkan kening, karena sudah lama tahu untuk tidak mempertanyakan metode Hannah Zoe.

Pada usia 16 tahun ia kembali mengirim hadiah sebuah kayu cedar yang baunya bisa menangkal evil spirit. Tapi berbeda dengan biasanya, ia juga menyertakan kartu bertuliskan _be safe_ dengan latin yang unik. Saat itu teror terjadi di seluruh Penjuru London. Evil Spirit berkeliaran di lorong-lorong London yang suram, mengincar para wanita yang berani keluar di malam hari. Sudah banyak wanita pelacur yang menjadi korban; mati mengenaskan di jalanan berbatu pekat dengan jelaga. Evil spirit itu berhasil di tangkap oleh sebuah coven white witches tak lama kemudian.

Tidak mengherankan jika London selalu diselimuti kejadian aneh, bahkan untuk kematian seorang pelacur sekalipun. Kota ini sudah lama menjadi bagian Inggris dengan sihir terkuat, bahkan sejak namanya masih Lodinium. Sihir mengalir seiring dengan aliran sungai Thames, menyentuh setiap jengkal kehidupan disana, membuatnya eksotis karena imigran dan sebuah kesempatan hidup bagi komunitas sihir. Karena Sihir mempengaruhi tiap jengkal masyarakat London, bahkan mereka yang tidak memiliki sihir dalam darahnya. Tentu sihir juga menyentuh Erin. Terlebih dengan semua kado sang anonim dan benda-benda berbau sihir dipenjuru akademia.

Erin menjadi lebih sensitif tanpa disadarinya. Tapi tidak seperti orang kebanyakan yang hanya mampu merasakan getaran sihir atau (jika tempat itu kuat) bersentuhan dengannya. Erin bisa merasakannya di udara, merasakannya dilidahnya, menciumnya dengan aroma yang berbeda, hingga ia bisa membedakan tiap jenisnya (ya, sihir memiliki tipe. Ya, tidak ada orang yang tahu tentang hal ini).

Sang sihir, atau yang biasa para pelajar sebut _her_ atau _My lady_ — karena ia selalu digambarkan dalam sosok wanita dalam deskripsi para Archmage dalam catatan-catatan mereka—tidak hanya sebuah gambaran abstrak baginya. Karena dimatanya, sang sihir mewujudkan dirinya sebagai seorang wanita yang bermandikan cahaya. Tidak pernah dengan detail, tapi ia bisa melihat jelas jemarinya yang gemulai atau rambut panjangnya yang tersapu angin sebelum lenyap dan muncul disisi yang lain.

Ya, sang sihir hidup. Ia punya pemikirannya sendiri, dan entah mengapa, ia suka duduk disisi Erin saat ia membuka hadiahnya, atau saat ia bereksperimen dengan benda-benda mistik atau bahkan saat ia berdiri di hukum karena sekali lagi ketahuan mencuri biskuit. Sang lady selalu berada di sekitarnya. Membuat udara disekelilingnya bergetar saat ia tertawa. Menepuk puncak kepalanya seakan bangga padanya. Menyentuh lukanya untuk membuatnya sembuh. Memeluknya saat ia mimpi buruk.

Erin tidak pernah menceritakannya pada orang lain karena ia merasa itu rahasia mereka berdua. Erin pernah mencoba berbicara padanya, tapi sang lady hanya menertawakannya atau mengirimkan gelombang emosi yang tidak bisa ia cerna. Tapi tanpa komunikasi-pun Erin tahu apa yang sang lady inginkan. Kebanyakan ia hanya ingin bermain-main disekitarnya dan menertawakannya. Dan sang lady menjadi hal aneh ke-3 yang dianggapnya normal setelah alis komandan Elric.

Pada suatu pagi di bulan Juni yang hangat, saat Erin ingin menghabiskan waktunya berjemur sinar matahari langka di halaman berumput akademia, entah kenapa sang lady memberikan dorongan kearah satu bagian akademia. Saat ia mencoba berbalik arah, langkahnya menjadi berat dan ia merasakan kejengkelan sang lady . Sambil menggerutu karena Titan juga tidak berpihak padanya, akhirnya ia menyerah dan mengikuti tarikan itu menuju kelas Matchmaker.

Pelajar di kelas itu berjumlah sedikit karena bakat membaca soulbond memang langka. Tidak semua orang memiliki soulbond, sama seperti tidak semua orang memiliki satu soulmate. Ia pernah mendengar orang yang tidak memiliki soulbond, jika tidak bunuh diri, maka mereka akan berakhir gila. Karena tidak ada siapapun yang mampu menanggung hidup seorang diri. Jadi, tidak ada yang menyangkal jika Matchmaker merupakan paham ilmu yang rumit.

Erin punya rasa hormat tersendiri pada para pelajar di kelas ini, karena Matchmaker, tidak seperti Witch yang kemampuannya terbatas pada memanipulasi unsur, atau Druid yang kemampuannya sebatas dibidang herbal, Matchmaker mampu mengetahui siapa soulmate seseorang. Pekerjaan apa yang tidak lebih mulia dari pada mempertemukan dua orang (atau lebih) soulmate? Mempertemukan soulbond yang sudah ditakdirkan bersama.

Amy menyebut Erin romantis, tapi ia menganggap dirinya hanya imajinatif. Banyak yang bisa dikhayalkan diantara tumpukan buku tua, bau perkamen, tinta basah dan kapur berdebu, seperti tentang soulmate miliknya. Erin sering membayangkan seperti apa orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya, belahan jiwanya, karena tanpa mereka jiwa tidak pernah lengkap.

Sang lady memberi dorongan keras terakhir dan Erin menyelinap duduk di dekat jendela. Setelah sekian lama, tidak ada yang memperhatikannya saat ia menyusup ke kelas-kelas. Bahkan prof. Mike hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekali sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "Seseorang dengan bakat Matchmaker tidak bisa begitu saja mengetahui bakatnya. Biasanya diawali oleh kepekaan terhadap kualitas jiwa seseorang; ia bisa membendakan mana orang yang baik atau yang jahat. Mana orang yang berbakat sihir dan yang tidak. Hal ini sering disangka sekedar intuisi atau firasat, dan tidak jarang banyak yang mengabaikannya sampai tanpa sengaja ia menyentuh Soulbond seseorang."

Erin berubah pucat. Ia pernah mendapatkan pengalaman mengejutkan saat tangannya tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan soulbond milik Amy. Ia mendapatkan kilasan seorang pria dengan rambut pirang dan alis yang aneh. Ia tahu siapa pria dalam pengelihatan itu, tapi lebih memilih diam. Sejak saat itu ia memutuskan untuk tidak bersentuhan dengan Soulbond milik orang lain lagi.

Sang lady berdengung mengelus kepala Titan sementara kucingnya mendengkur mengikuti dengungan sang lady. Selama itu Prof. Mike melanjutkan, "Tanda paling gampang dilihat adalah ia akan mulai merasakan percikan-percikan setiap menyentuh soulbond orang lain, disengaja ataupun tidak. Pada fase ini biasanya seorang Matchmaker sudah menyadari kekuatannya. Jika ia memperdalam ilmunya, ia akan mulai bisa melihat soulmate seseorang melalui perantara soulbond. Sayangnya, itu hanya terbatas pada soulbond orang lain, bukan milik Matchmaker sendiri."

Salah satu pelajar mengacungkan tangan, "Lalu bagaimana cara kami menemukan soulmate kami?"

"Tentu kalian bisa meminta tolong matchmaker lainnya, kalian hanya tidak bisa melihat soulmate kalian sendiri," pria itu tersenyum, "Bagaimana jika kalian mencobanya dengan teman sebangku masing-masing?" Terdengar gumamam bersemangat sementara setiap teman sebangku saling berhadapan. "Well, kita mulai dari samping depan?"

Seorang pelajar berambut strawberry menyentuh soulbond jaguar milik seorang gadis tanggung di depannya. "Seorang gadis, berambut pirang... ia punya mata hijau dan tubuh kecil. Um... kurasa ia ada di akademia ini? tapi aku tidak tahu dia di jurusan apa, maaf, Yusuf."

Yusuf tersenyum lebar, "Trims, honey. Paling tidak aku tahu dia ada disini dan berambut pirang. Well, sekarang giliranku," ia mendecakkan lidah, "Well, Petra... soulmate-mu... laki-laki berambut pirang hampir pucat... aku melihat ia sering berdarah, mimisan? Bukan... ia sering menggigit lidahnya sendiri." Ymir memandangnya tidak percaya, "mengigit lidah? Seperti tidak ada hal yang lebih konyol lagi, huh. Sorry, Lyd. Hanya itu."

Lydia mengerdikkan bahu, "Kurasa tidak cukup sulit menemukannya. Berapa banyak orang dengan kebiasaan unik macam itu?"

Yusuf mengibaskan tangan, "Oh, tentu jika kau ingin mengaggap aneh dengan unik, honey." Mereka semua tertawa.

Lalu, bergantian mereka melakukannya hingga tiba giliran Erin. "Uh... kenapa kalian tidak melewatiku saja? Aku tidak punya teman sebangku... dan aku bukan matchmaker," katanya dengan suara semaki kecil.

Mike tersenyum. "Apa kau pernah menyentuh soulbond seseorang dengan sengaja, Erin?"

"Uh... Amy? Tapi saat kami masih kecil," ia mengerdikkan bahu. "Rasanya tidak nyaman jika menyentuh soulbond seseorang sembarangan."

Pria itu mengangguk, "Memang tidak nyaman ada orang lain menyentuh soulbond milikmu. Seperti orang itu sedang menyentuh sebagian jiwamu. Tapi apa kau ingin mencobanya?" ia mengangkat ular phiton dan mencondongkannya pada Erin.

Erin mengusap tangannya yang berkeringat ke paha dan menjilat bibirnya yang kering. Titan menegakkan punggung, memusatkan perhatiannya, sementara sang lady berdengung seakan sedang melompat-lompat bersemangat, "Baiklah... ini dia." Jari-jarinya baru saja sedikit menyentuhnya saat gambaran seorang wanita berkelebat, "Woaaa!" serunya sambil menyentakkan tangan. Ia menatap Mike yang memandangnya dengan mata berkilat. Tidak berkata apapun, tapi juga tidak menarik soulbond-nya. Erin menghela napas dan menyentuhnya kembali, secara perlahan.

"Uh... aku melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang hampir pucat," ia menghembuskan napas, gambaran itu tidak berhenti tapi semakin tajam dengan kilasan-kilasan sejarah, mungkin ingatan atau apapun berkelebat cepat, berusaha ia jangkau. "Rico Brzenka, 25 tahun, berdarah Rusia. Ia bertubuh kecil, memakai kacamata. Ia tidak berada di London, jauh dari sini... Mexico? Kalian sudah pernah bertemu saat masih pelajar. Ia seorang cenayang yang kuat dan memiliki pekerjaan sebagai Emy—apa? Emissary? Ya... emissary dari sebuah Pack Werewolf di Mexico! Bloody hell, Kau punya soulmate yang sexy dan badass! Apa aku perlu menyebutkan alamatnya, karena well, kau tahu alamatnya... uh..." saat ia membuka mata, Erin baru menyadari jika kelas benar-benar hening dan semua orang memandangnya dengan aneh.

Mike mengangguk puas dengan jawabannya. "Kupikir ini pengelihatan pertamamu, Erin?"

"Uh... aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu aku seorang matchmaker sebelumnya, sir..."

Mike mengendus udara sebelum kembali mengangguk, "Dan sangat kuat pula." Ia mengembalikan perhatiannya ke kelas, "Kelas dibubarkan. Silakan buat laporan dari pengelihatan yang kalian lihat dan kumpulkan papernya besok di meja saya." Lalu kembali pada Erin, "Ayo, Erin."

Masih belum ada yang bergerak saat Erin berdiri kaku dan mengikuti langkah Mike dengan kikuk. Erin langsung tahu kemana Mike membawanya saat mereka melewati koridor-koridor yang akrab. Ia mengetuk pelan pada pintu kantor prof. Hannah, dan membukanya. Dari balik punggung lebar Mike terdengar suara sang kepala profesor, "Dalam rangka apa aku mendapatkan kunjungan langkamu, Mike?"

"Saya percaya telah mengatarkan seorang Spark pada anda, Prof. Hannah." Dengan kalimat itu profesor melompat dari duduknya, dan mata berkilat saat melihat Erin. Burung hantu hitamnya yang bertengger sambil menggigiti wortel tiba-tiba membelalakkan matanya yang sudah terbelalak permanen.

"Erin! Anakku, Erin! Sungguh luar biasa. Aku tahu kau istimewa!" ia menarik Erin masuk dan mendudukkannya ke kursi. Ia menyodorkan segelas air, "Aku yakin kau pasti masih kaget."

"Uh... mengetahui jika ternyata aku matchmaker... tapi spark? Apa itu spark?"

"Oh... my baby boy sweet Erin..." Erin menyerngit. "Apa yang kau tahu tentang tipe-tipe magician?"

"Uh... Well... Matchmaker... Witches/Wizard, Druid, dan dalam legenda—Archmage?"

"Luar biasa! bocah pintar. Tapi nak, sebenarnya ada satu lagi yang lebih dari sebuah legenda. Lebih powerfull dibandingkan Archmage, lebih licik dibandingkan witches dan lebih rumit dibandingkan Druid. Kita menyebutnya Spark. Legenda dalam legenda. Sangat langka, bahkan hanya ada dua Spark dalam catatan sejarah."

"Uh... wow... yey... tapi aku tidak mengerti apa istimewanya spark? Karena aku tidak... well... istimewa."

"Oh, kau lebih istimewa dengan atau tanpa sihir. Tapi jika kau Spark, maka kau jauh lebih kuat dari semua kualifikasi di atas. Apa yang menjadi sumber Spark adalah believe. Sekali kau percaya, dengan sangat kuat, kau bisa mewujudkan apapun. Kau tidak hanya mampu melihat soulmate seseorang, tapi kau juga peka pada sihir. Tapi tidak seperti Witches, kau tidak perlu coven, atau ramuan seperti Druid, atau mantra sepeti Archmage!"

"Apa kau sungguh yakin jika aku spark? Aku merasa tidak ada keinginanku yang dikabulkan walau aku believe," gerutunya.

"Well, ada bedanya antara mencoba percaya dengan sungguh percaya. Tapi Kita bisa menunggu seandainya ada kemampuanmu lainnya yang muncul. Walau aku percaya dengan intuisi Prof. Mike," ia diam sesaat, "dan hidungnya, bahwa kau benar-benar seorang Spark,"mereka berdua menatap Mike. Pria itu tersenyum dan mengeluarkan telur yang pecah dari balik jasnya.

"Um... telur?"

Kedutan di bibir Mike tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi saat ia berkata, "Telur buaya. Berguna untuk mendeteksi sihir yang sangat kuat. Benda ini tidak pernah pecah bahkan saat aku bersama dengan pro. Hannah—tidak bermaksud menyinggung, prof." Hannah mengibaskan tangan.

"Telur itu pecah saat kau berdekatan denganku?"

Mike mengangguk, "Dan saat aku merasakan energi my lady. "

Tanpa sadar tatapan Erin tertarik ke sisi kanannya, tempat sang lady sedang melayang dengan senyum lebar. Apa ini yang kau inginkan, my lady? Memberitahuku jika aku seorang Spark? tapi seperti biasanya, sang lady hanya menertawakannya.

Tentu saja hal itu juga disadari oleh Mike dan Hannah.

"Tak diragukan lagi, profesor," kata Mike, masih sambil mengikuti pandangan Erin.

Hannah menggagguk. "Nah, Erin. Prof. Mike akan mendaftarkanmu di London Tower—"

"Apa itu harus? Mendaftarkanku sebagai spark? sebagai penyihir?" kata Erin cemas.

Hannah mengangguk, "Sangat penting. Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan itu selamanya, nak. Dengan energi yang dimiliki Spark, pihak London Tower bisa merasakanmu. Tapi demi keamanan, kita akan mendaftarkanmu sebagai Matchmaker. Kau tahu, apa alasan mengapa Spark sangat langka, lebih langka dari Archmage? Banyak orang yang menginginkan kekuatan Spark, memaksa mereka believe agar keinginan mereka bisa terkabul. Kau dalam bahaya jika semua orang tahu kau adalah Spark, bahkan di dalam akademia."

Erin menelan ludah, dan sang lady memberi sapuan lembut energi menenangkan, "Baiklah, baiklah, prof."

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Selamat datang di Akademia, Pelajar Erin Gray."

Kata-kata selamat itu seakan gerbang neraka bagi Erin. Ia berpindah dari program reguler ke program magician. Sebagai pelajar dengan kelas Matchmaker di pagi hari, ia belajar mengendalikan bakatnya membaca soulbond. Di malam hari, ia punya kelas khusus bersama Mike yang membuatnya tidak lagi punya alasan untuk menyelinap keluar akademia. Kegiatannya berkutat pada latihan, latihan dan latihan. Karena walau ia tak perlu menghapal matra, atau jumlah takaran dalam ramuan, atau jenis tanaman herbal, Mike mengajarinya dengan ketat mengenai pengendalian diri dan sejauh apa ia bisa percaya. Ia merasa seperti alkemis tanpa batu dan emas.

Pihak London Tower sempat sangsi dengan kuatnya sihirnya, rupanya ia terdaftar sebagai Matchmaker terkuat yang pernah ada. Untunglah Hannah dengan koneksi dan kedudukannya sebagai kepala Profesor Akademia mampu mendesak pihak pemerintah untuk melepaskan Erin dibawah pengawasan Akademia. Sekalipun beberapa kali mr Dazz datang mengawasi latihannya di kelas Matchmaker dan mengirimkan tatapan mengerikan kearahnya.

Pada musim dingin di awal bulan Januari menjelang ulang tahunnya ke 18. Erin sudah berada di tingkat senior kelas Matchmaker dan Spraknya sudah jauh lebih matang. Ia hampir tidak pernah memikirkan atau berharap bisa bertemu Logan. jadi, ia sungguh-sungguh terkejut saat sedang menyusuri koridor menuju perpustakaan dan menemukan pria itu bersama para pejabat militer berdiri disana.

Erin berubah kaku. Ia mencengkeram erat-erat Titan, mencegahnya berhambur ke arah Noir—soulbond milik sang kapten. Erin tidak ingin secara kebetulan bersentuhan dengan Noir. Ia takut tidak akan melihat siapapun, dan lebih takut lagi jika melihat ada orang lain selain dirinya. Panik berhadapan dengan idolanya, ia buru-buru menyelinap ke salah satu ruangan dan bersembunyi di bawah meja. Saat ia mengira sudah bisa bernapas lega, langkah-langkah kaki memasuki ruangan dan bangku-bangku ditarik. Erin mengutuk nasib sialnya.

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan rangkaian umpatannya, Titan tiba-tiba melompat dari pelukannya menuju serigala yang sedang duduk diam di sisi kaki pemiliknya. Oh tidak, oh tidak!, batinnya tak peduli dengan badai halilintar yang melanda pemiliknya, Titan mengeong pada Noir dan mengendus ke arahnya. Serigala itu merunduk sedetik sebelum menggigit lembut tengkuk Titan hingga membuatnya mengeluarkan dengkuran pelan. Suara itu otomatis menarik perhatian sang kapten dan karena sang lady selalu tidak berpihak padanya, tentu pria itu memilih mengintip tepat saat Erin menjulurkan lengan untuk meraih Titan. Alih-alih menangkap Titan, Erin menangkap lengan sang kapten.

Mata hijau toska bagai laut medeteranian bertemu dengan mata biru hampir perak laksana sisi tajam pedang. Mereka berpandangan selama beberapa detik sebelum Logan balik mencengkeram lengannya dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada rapat, membuat Erin terjebak dengan tangan terbelenggu. Ingin rasanya ia membentur-benturkan kepalanya hingga tak sadarkan diri; paling tidak ia bisa lari dari kenyataan. oh, muka gepeng Troll, kutuknya dalam hati.

Seandainya saja Erin bisa mengabaikan posisinya yang tidak relevan ini dan terdiam sampai rapat berakhir, lalu menerima konsekuensi apapun yang akan ditawarkan Logan. Tapi, sayang, pembicaraan para petinggi akademia dan pejabat militer menyentil perhatiannya. Ia mencium adanya konspirasi saat mereka menyebut coven witches, matchmaker dan pembunuhan. Rupanya ada banyak penculikan pada para magician terutama Matchmaker, dan para witches yang diculik pun adalah mereka yang disangka matchmaker. Hal itu membuat Erin merinding.

Lalu pembicaraan beralih pada rencana strategi penangkapan penculik itu. Komandan Elric memberikan usulan untuk memberi mereka umpan dan menyergap di saat yang tepat. Ia meminta pihak akademia untuk bekerjasama meminjamkan mereka seorang matchmaker untuk rencana itu—tidak harus yang handal, asalkan seorang matchmaker. Tentu saja pihak akademia menolak keras, mengatakan jika tidak ada orang waras yang mau menjadi umpan. Sungguh Ironi, karena Erin tahu tempat ini di penuhi orang gila.

Tapi Elric tetap bersikokoh, ia tidak mau membiarkan sikap songong pihak akademia membuat lebih banyak korban jiwa. Ia kembali meyakinkan para petinggi akademi dengan menjamin perlindungan sempurna. Prajurit manusia terkuat sudah setuju meminjamkan tenaganya untuk rencana itu.

Dengkuran Titan membuat Erin menoleh. Saat mata mereka bersirobok, jalinan emosi yang mengalir diantara mereka mendesaknya melakukan sesuatu. Erin menggigit bibir. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan penasaran Logan akibat tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba kaku. Saat Elric menggebrak meja, menumpahkan rasa frustasinya dengan menyerukan ada banyak anak menjadi yatim piatu akibat bencana ini, sentilan kuat sang lady membuatnya tersentak dan membentur meja. Suara keras tiba-tiba yang datang dari tempat tak terduga otomatis membuat semua orang terdiam dan memandang ke arah Logan. Dan Logan ke arahnya.

Tapi Erin tidak memperhatikan semua itu. Ia sedang mengalami konflik batin dengan sentilan dari sang lady dan dengkuran dari Titan yang sama sekali tidak membantu. Lalu, dorongan terakhir dari kaki kanan Titan yang tidak sabaran, membuatnya perlahan keluar di antara kaki Logan dan otomatis jatuh terduduk di pangkuannya. "Uh, Halo?" katanya sambil melambai pelan pada semua orang yang memandangnya. Sang lady gemetar hebat dalam tawa tanpa suara dan mengirimkan kejutan-kejutan energi yang membuat perut Erin geli.

Ia berusaha tidak menoleh pada Logan, tahu benar seperti apa raut mukanya. Taruhan, begitu menoleh, ia pasti mati seketika. Taruhan, mata Logan pasti lebih menakutkan dibanding Medussa. Ia tidak bisa menjamin kakinya yang gemetaran membuatnya mampu berdiri atau mencari kursi kosong. Hannah melongo ke arahnya, lalu ekspresinya berubah menahan tawa. Erin bersumpah tidak akan menoleh ke belakang, sumpah, apalagi dengan cara tawa Hannah.

"Uh... Hai, namaku Erin Gray..."

"Putri dokter Gray?" Elric terkejut.

"Uh... well... em... aku dengar kalian butuh umpan... untuk menarik orang jahatnya... uh... aku seorang Matchmaker? Jadi..." ia mengerdikkan bahu dan menggigit bibir. Terdengar suara-suara protes dari pihak akademia, bahkan prof. Morel berdiri dari kursinya. Erin bergerak-gerak gelisah, tapi geraman di belakangnya membuat punggungnya kembali kaku.

Erin bertaruh ada kedut senyum di ujung bibir Elric Smith, tapi suaranya tetap netral saat berkata, "Apa kau menawarkan diri untuk membantu, Erin?"

"Uh... yeah..." terdengar suara retakan pada meja kayu yang di cengkeram sang kapten.

"Elric," suara Logan penuh peringatan.

Elric mengabaikan Logan, "Kau yakin?"

"Well, jika aku bisa membantu—" Erin terkesiap karena sengat listrik menjalar di sepanjang tulang belakangnya saat sang kapten menahan punggungnya. Ia menoleh dengan mata lebar, tapi pria itu sedang menatap balik komandan Elric.

"Erin," ia tersentak kembali pada komandan, "Kami menawarkan perlindungan penuh kapten Watson padamu. Kami pasti akan menjamin keselamatanmu," tapi ia menyatakannya sambil memandang Logan, seolah perkataan itu tertuju padanya. Entah ekspresi apa yang dilihat Elric pada Logan hingga akhirnya ia berkata, "Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan."

"Tunggu," seru Hannah. "Nak, apa kau yakin?"

"Uh... " ia memandang Elric, "Apa ini satu-satunya cara untuk menarik penjahatnya?" saat Elric mengangguk, Erin mengangkat bahu pada Hannah sambil tersenyum kecil, "Kurasa kita tidak punya pilihan, kan? Kita tidak bisa membiarkan ada lebih banyak anak kehilangan orang tuanya." Erin memandang ke bawah, "Aku tidak mau ada banyak orang mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku," bisiknya pelan.

Hannah menghela napas, "Very well, kurasa cukup sampai disini kalau begitu." Satu persatu mereka mulai beranjak pergi, seakan tahu jika empat orang lainnya masih belum akan meninggalkan ruangan. Dan karena Logan tidak juga menarik tangannya, sepertinya Erin masih akan terjebak di pangkuannya.

"Elric, rencanamu ini sungguh gila dan tolol," kata Hannah. Dijatuhkannya segala formalitas itu mengejutkan Erin. Ia tahu jika Logan dan Hannah sahabat, tapi tak ia sangka komandan Elric juga.

"Hum... Beri sedikit kredit pada Logan. Ia mampu melaksanakan tugasnya."

"Kau tahu, Logan. Jika Erin sampai terluka—"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya terluka," potongnya, sebelum menambahkan, "Lain lagi jika ia kembali menyodorkan hidungnya pada sesuatu yang bukan urusannya sambil bersembunyi di bawah meja. Apa kau mau terus duduk di pangkuanku, bocah?"

Erin terlonjak dan berdiri tiba-tiba yang membuatnya terhuyung dan terjungkal. Elric meraih lengannya untuk menstabilkan tubuhnya. "Well, jika Logan tidak mau, pangkuanku sedang kosong," tawarnya.

"Ap—hah?"

Logan segera menarik kursi di sisinya dan mendorong Erin duduk disana. Elric terkekeh pelan lebih pada tingkah Logan dibanding Erin. Lalu matanya turun pada kedua Soulbond. "Apa itu soulbond milikmu, Logan? Yang sedang bergulat, menjilat dan saling menggigit dengan kitty?"

"Titan bukan kitty!" seru Erin defensif. Tatapan Elric dengan alisnya yang menggelikan membuat Erin membenamkan muka ke telapaknya karena malu sudah meneriaki Komandan queen corps.

"Aku belum pernah melihat Noir bertingkah seperti ini... biasanya jika ia tidak menggeram ke soulbond lain, dia akan mengigit atau langsung menelan bulat-bulat. Melihat mereka... seolah soulbond kalian sedang menjalin relationship."

"Shut the fuck up, Hannah."

Saat tawa Hannah sudah reda, ia bertanya, "lalu, apa rencana kalian?"

"Erin akan langsung kami bawa untuk melakukan penyamaran."

"Hati-hati Logan. Jika kau membuat Erin terluka, aku akan mencincangmu hingga serpihan-serpihan... saat aku melakukannya, aku masih membiarkanmu hidup," ancamnya. "Erin bagai anakku sendiri, jaga dia." Hannah bangkit, lalu memeluk Logan dengan cara maskulin.

Logan hanya mengangguk, tapi tatapannya tidak goyah, sepertinya itu sudah cukup meyakinkan Hannah mengingat sifat sang kapten. Logan memberikan isyarat pada Erin untuk mengikutinya. "Kau punya waktu 30 menit, aku akan menunggumu di bawah."

Erin menunggu langkah kaki Logan lenyap dibalik pintu sebelum memeluk Titan kuat-kuat dan membenamkan mukanya disana, "Apa yang sudah aku lakukaaaaan!"

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Erin!" Amy berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya, tatapannya mengikuti langkah terburunya sementara ia mengemasi barang-barang. Tidak banyak yang harus ia bawa, hanya beberapa potong pakaian dan kotak besi tempat ia menyimpan hadiah dari sang anonim.

"Hal gila, Amy!" serunya sambil menyalungkan tali tas ke bahunya. Masih dengan mata lebar, "Aku menawarkan diriku sebagai umpan dalam rencana komandan Elric Smith. Jika kau tahu maksudku."

Amy mengerdikkan bahu, "Uh. Aku tahu. Komandan Elric bilang sendiri padaku... " dasar soulmate, Erin tidak sabar menunggu mereka sadar jika mereka dilahirkan untuk satu sama lain. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Erin?" ia mengerutkan kening, "Kau terlibat rencana berbahaya..."

"Bukan rencana itu yang kucemaskan, Amin!" Amin mengangkat alis. "Logan!" desisnya. "Penyamaran itu akan membuatku 7/24 jam bersama dengan Kapten Logan, dan aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia benar-benar orang yang selama ini mengirimkan kado padaku. Jika ya, mengapa? Jika bukan, apa yang harus aku lakukan pada perasaanku padanya! Dan aku juga takut bersentuhan dengan soulbondnya karena mungkin saja ia soulmateku, atau lebih buruk lagi bukan soulmateku! Seperti apa aku harus bersikap di depannya, Armiiiiin!" Erin menjambak rambutnya.

"Tenanglah, Erin. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Logan tidak semenakutkan itu, terutama padamu, ia bahkan tidak menghukum kita saat tahu kita diam-diam makan di bawah meja. Kau tahu sendiri seburuk apa OCD-nya."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana bersikap di depannya..."

"Bersikap saja seperti biasa. Jika dia tidak mengatakan apapun soal kadonya, kau tidak perlu membahasnya. Lagi pula itu belum tentu darinya."

Erin memutar bola matanya, "Okeee itu mungkin dari seorang kerabat jauh entah dimana yang aku tidak tahu jika kami memiliki kesamaan DNA atau saudara kembar terpisah—"

"—atau mungkin dari Hannes," potong Amy. Mereka saling berpandangan, dan tak lama keduanya menyemburkan tawa. Sambil mengusap air matanya, ia berkata, "Trims, Amy."

"Good luck," kalimat itu adalah yang terakhir didengar Erin begitu ia melewati ambang pintu depan akademia. Sejenak Erin berdiri mengamati halaman luas bagai istana Buckingham minus tentara bersenjata. Suara lonceng keras terdengar dalam hembusan angin yang mengepakkan dasi seragamnya. "Kau tidak punya pikiran untuk mengganti pakaianmu?" tanya Logan di depan pintu mobil yang terbuka sambil menggenggam payung hitam yang hampir tak tampak warnanya karena terselimuti salju. Elric dan anggota militer lain tak terlihat dimanapun.

Erin merunduk mengamati mantel, syal dan seragamnya, seakan penasaran dimana letak yang salah. Logan memutar bola matanya, "Buang dasi konyolmu itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau bukan pelajar, aku bukan tentara," ia mendorong Erin masuk dan duduk disisinya. Saat supir membawa mereka keluar dari akademia, ia menyodorkan padanya setumpuk berkas, "Baca, ini protokol yang perlu kau hafal, juga profil barumu. Kita tetap mempertahankan nama aslimu, tapi mulai sekarang panggil aku Logan, bukan kapten. Kau akan mulai membuka praktek matchmaker di East End dimana aku berkerja sebagai asistenmu." Mendengar nama itu membuat Erin mengerutkan alis. East End adalah anomali dari West End, dimana West End adalah bagian kota yang hidup dengan ekonomi yang berkembang, East End adalah pusat imigran dan daerah miskin. Bahkan sejak abad ke-19 nama daerah ini sudah punya kesan buruk, apalagi seiring dengan perkembangan populasi di London, melonjaknya para imigran dan Gipsi.

"Kenapa disana?"

"Wilayah yang sesuai dengan profil pada korban. Lokasi macam itu membuatmu bagai Bacon bagi para penjahat—" menyadari ekspresi Erin, Logan menambahkan, "—tenang, bocah. Aku akan mengawasi belakangmu." Erin mengangguk singkat dan kembali melanjutkan membaca, mencoba tidak membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

Setelah keheningan lama, tiba-tiba Logan berkata, "Seberapa bagus kemampuanmu?"

"Maaf, apa?"

"Seberapa bagus kemampuan Matchmaker-mu?"

"Uh... kau tahu sebagus apa kemampuan matchmaker biasanya?"

Logan mendengus, "Bukan pengalaman pertama bersentuhan dengan jenis kalian," jeda sejenak, "Matchmaker paling bagus yang pernah kutemui, mereka hanya mampu memberiku sedikit petunjuk soal soulmate-ku; Rambut gelap, mata hijau emerald, mungkin toska, berada di London." Erin melebarkan matanya sambil menganga. Selama beberapa detik Logan tidak melepaskan tatapan bosannya dari Erin, kelopak biru kelabunya berkilat dengan sesuatu yang tidak bisa digambarkan. "Well, itu deskripsi yang bisa di dapatkan pada separuh orang Inggris," lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya, membuat Erin mengerjap dan mengangguk.

"Uh... kau benar. Itu deskripsi yang tidak berguna."

"Hump. Aku bilang padanya pengelihatannya tidak lebih berguna dari tai. Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Well, karena kupikir kau tidak ingin aku—atau siapapun menyentuh soulbond-mu, aku tidak bisa membuktikannya. Tapi, kau tidak perlu cemas, kapten—maksudku Logan," Erin menelan ludah. "Aku lebih dari cukup untuk membantumu menangkap penjahat itu," katanya dengan tatapan penuh determinasi.

Logan mengamati ekspresinya sejenak, "Tidak buruk..." Erin menjatuhkan tatapannya sambil merona. Ia merasakan

sang lady terkikik geli di belakangnya.

Mobil mereka berhenti di ujung jalan sepi, "Dari sini kita jalan kaki. Tidak ingin terlihat keluar dari mobil mewah oleh orang-orang tidak berguna itu," gerutu Logan sambil mengeluarkan payungnya. Titan menyusup ke balik mantelnya sementara ia berlari ke bawah payung Logan. Cuaca yang tidak bersahabat membuatnya bersembunyi di balik syal tebalnya. Erin melihat tidak ada perubahan hebat pada ekspresi Logan walau mereka bergerak menembus hujan salju. "Perhatikan langkahmu, bocah. Tidak ada yang ingin melihat kepalamu bocor," perkataannya membuat Erin segera melemparkan tatapannya kembali ke trotoar licin.

Tempat tujuan mereka adalah sebuah ruko lantai dua. Tidak banyak yang bisa diperhatikannya dalam udara dingin, selain tempat itu tidak mewah tapi lebih bersih dibandingkan seluruh rumah di sepanjang gang ini. Tempat sampah di luar ditutupi salju, tapi isinya tidak meluber berserakan disekitarnya seperti yang lain. Logan segera membuka pintunya, mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah dan memberikan sepasang lainnya pada Erin. Karena kaus kakinya basah, Erin melepaskannya dan lebih memilih kulit dinginnya bertemu dengan sandal berbahan wol itu.

"Bersihkan dirimu Kita bertemu 20 menit lagi di meja makan," sambil berkata begitu ia menghilang dibalik pintu. Erin bingung harus pergi kemana karena Logan tidak repot-repot menunjukkan kamarnya. Lalu sang lady melambai menyuruhnya mengikuti. Mereka berakhir di kamar dengan perapian yang sudah menyala. Yakin itu kamar miliknya, ia melepaskan mantel dan tasnya yang basah di depan perapian. Ia bersyukur menemukan kamar mandi tak jauh dari sana dengan air panas menyala. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia segera membasuh diri.

Ia keluar tak kurang dari 20 menit dengan switer hijau tua dan jins. Logan sudah menyeduh teh di meja makan, masih dengan handuk disekeliling lehernya. Ia menyodorkan cangkir pada Erin yang diterimanya dengan penuh syukur. Mereka menghabiskan sisa teh di teko dalam keheningan yang bukannya tidak menyenangkan. Erin bahkan terkantuk-kantuk karena teh menghangatkannya.

"Besok kau akan mulai praktekmu. Tapi sebelum itu kita perlu mengisi persediaan bahan pangan kita. Aku akan menemanimu belanja. Sebaiknya kau putuskan baik-baik daftar belanjaan yang kau butuhkan karena aku tidak suka orang lelet."

"Ya, sir."

"Sebaiknya kau segera tidur, aku tidak mau harus melemparkan ember air ke kepalamu." Well, kalau Logan ingin melemparkan ember air, alih-alih airnya, lebih baik aku segera tidur , batinnya sambil melompat berdiri. "Selamat malam, sir."

"Malam."

Erin tidak bisa tidur malam itu. Jantungnya terus berdetak tak karuan, mengingat besok adalah awal operasi mereka. Sang lady menyelimutinya dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya sambil mendengungkan lagu tidur. Ia tak sadar kapan menutup mata atau bermimpi, tapi yang jelas, sihir melingkupinya dengan kehangatan seolah Erin adalah penyihir favoritnya.

Suara keras kayu di ketuk membangunkannya. Ia mengamati jam dinding, cemas jika bangun terlalu siang. Tapi jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, masih terlalu awal untuk bangun di pagi musim dingin. Tapi diantara ketukan itu, ia tidak yakin bisa kembali tidur. Erin melemparkan selimutnya dan bergegas pergi ke asal suara. Sang lady sedang mengamati Logan yang berdiri di tangga kayu, memasang papan nama 'Gray Matchmaker' di depan ruko mereka. Kegiatannya dan papan nama itu menarik perhatian orang yang lewat. Pengantar susu dan loper koran berhenti sesaat sambil menawari Erin dagangannya yang diterimanya dengan senang hati. Susu untuk melengkapi teh-nya dan koran untuk Logan.

Tampaknya Logan sudah siap untuk memulai hari, jadi Erin memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaiannya dan mencuci muka sebelum menggeledah lemari es untuk mencari bahan sarapan. Ia menemukan semua bahan untuk membuat omelet, setelahnya membuat teh sesuai dengan selera Logan seperti yang sudah diperhatikannya. Berkutat dengan herbal dan ramuan membuat lidahnya peka, sekali merasakan sesuatu Erin bisa dengan mudah membuat ulang dengan rasa yang sama.

Saat Logan masuk, di meja makan semuanya sudah lengkap, bahkan cangkir dan teko Logan. Pria itu hanya menaikkan alis sebelum duduk dan mengambil cangkirnya. Erin tanpa sadar diam menunggu reaksinya, dan setelah pria itu menyesapnya hati-hati, Erin bernapas lega dengan komentarnya, "Tidak buruk."

Ia pikir itu adalah pujian yang paling tinggi dari seorang Logan. Jadi ia kembali meneruskan memasukkan susu ke dalam teh sesuai seleranya. Ia tidak berkomentar pada cara aneh Logan memegang cangkir. Alih-alih perhatiannya lebih pada mengaduk hati-hati tehnya dan mencelupkan biskuit disana sebelum menggigitnya lebar-lebar. Ia sedang menjilati remahan jarinya saat menyadari tatapan Logan terarah padanya. "Uh... aku sudah cuci tangan, kok."

Pria itu hanya diam dan meraih omeletnya, memakannya tanpa komentar. Erin berusaha mengabaikan suasana aneh ini dengan memberikan potongan biskuit pada Titan. Noir duduk di depan perapian dengan makanannya, tampak tidak ingin bergerak untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

"Apa tidak terlalu mencurigakan dengan memasang papan nama?"

"Hm... Tidak juga. Walau sudah ada banyak korban, jenis kalian tidak punya tombol waspada. Sudah ada himbauan untuk bersembunyi dari pemerintah, tapi seperti biasa, diabaikan," ia mengerdikkan bahu dan meneruskan makan. Erin hanya mengangguk dan termenung menatap piringnya. "Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, kau akan baik-baik saja," tambah Logan tanpa mendongak.

Erin tersenyum, "Aku tahu. Mereka tidak seberuntung aku memiliki prajurid manusia terkuat untuk diriku sendiri."

Logan memutar bola matanya, tapi tidak menyangkalnya. Ia mengambil piring dan gelas kotor mereka tanpa bicara, saat Erin berseru akan membantu, pria itu hanya mengibaskan tangan, "Kau masak, aku yang mencuci. Lebih baik kau duduk di depan perapian dan hangatkan kakimu. Tidak ingin tubuh ringkihmu itu sakit karena udara dingin." Erin ingin protes, tapi memutuskan perapian yang hangat lebih mengundang.

Salju yang menutupi sebagian besar jalan menuju swalayan tidak terlalu tinggi dan sudah dikeruk. Jadi perjalanan kesana bukannya tidak mungkin walau harus sangat hati-hati. Logan berjalan mantap di depan dengan sepatu boot militernya, tapi setelah beberapa kali melihat Erin terpeleset dan hampir tergelincir, akhirnya memutuskan berjalan di sisinya sambil mencengkeram lengannya.

Logan tidak banyak bicara saat belanja, hanya memasukkan bahan-bahan ke keranjang dorong dan bergerak ke sisi yang lain seakan sudah hafal denah supermarket. Erin mengikutinya seperti anak anjing. Dibelakangnya, Titan bertengger di puncak kepala Noir. Penjaga kasir menyerukan kegemasannya, mengira Logan dan Erin adalah pasangan, apalagi dengan tingkah soulbond mereka. Wajah Erin merah padam dan Logan memutar bola mata sambil berkometar, "Kasir ingusan. Tidak ada yang lebih cerdas dari pada pantat gajah," membuat wanita penjaga kasir terdiam dan Erin menahan tawa.

Erin sudah membuat catatan belanjaan, tapi ia pikir bunga melati, kayu cedar, dan batu pirus tidak dijual di swalayan. Jadi, Logan mengantarnya pada salah satu bagian East End dengan komunitas sihir terpadat. Matahari sudah muncul dan mencairkan sebagian besar salju saat mereka sampai disana. Tanpa membuang waktu, Erin segera memasok kebutuhannya, sementara Logan menunggunya sambil bersedekap, kedua soulbond mereka bergelung tak jauh darinya. Sihir berdengung kuat diseluruh tempat itu, melingkupi tiang-tiangnya dengan perlindungan dan kusen-kusennya dari angin kuat. Sang Lady

tampak bersemangat lebih dari biasanya.

. . .

Logan sedang menyeduh teh, sementara Erin sibuk memasang Ward-nya. Sihir perlidungan perlahan berdengung melingkupi rumah tak lama setelah ia menyelesaikan lingkaran kapurnya di pintu depan. Terdengar dering telepon yang segera diangkat dengan sapaan ketus oleh Logan. Tak lama, pria itu terlibat pembicaraan serius.

"Erin. Ada korban lagi disekitar daerah ini. Elric memintaku untuk melihatnya."

Erin segera melompat mengambil mantel dan syalnya. Saat ia selesai, Logan sudah berdiri di pintu depan dengan payung hitam yang masih terlipat. Titan duduk di atas punggung Noir sementara kedua soulbond itu mengikuti mereka menembus jalanan London yang berliku. Setelah lorong-lorong panjang yang terlihat sama, mereka keluar ke jalanan beraspal yang dipenuhi dengan mobil Polisi, di depan sebuah flat tua.

Para petugas tampaknya mengenali Logan, melihat reaksi mereka, "Kapten," kata seorang wanita dengan setelan resmi.

"Sersan ," Logan balas mengangguk, dan pada pria yang memakai seragam hijau terang khas New Scotland Yard, "Detektif Inspektur."

"Aku sudah mengosongkan TKP untukmu," katanya sambil memimpin jalan. "Jika bukan karena kematian korban dengan cara yang sama seperti korban-korban sebelumnya, kami pasti mengira kematian itu akibat bunuh diri."

"Hm... pembunuhan di ruang terkunci?" Inspektur Detektif mengangguk. Logan menoleh pada Erin, "Apa kau ingin tetap disini?" Erin sadar jika pertanyaan itu sepenuhnya ditanyakan dengan penuh perhatian.

"Aku ikut!" Logan mengangkat garis polisi untuknya, sementara ia menerobos masuk. Kedua New Scotland Yard hanya memandangnya penasaran, tapi tidak berkomentar. Jika mereka sudah lama kenal Logan, mereka sudah tahu untuk tidak mengomentari sang Kapten.

Di depan kamar yang dipenuhi petugas forensik yang menunggu giliran, Logan masuk begitu saja pada TKP yang masih perawan. Erin tak jauh dibelakangnya. Erin perlu melihat dua kali pada wanita yang tergeletak tanpa nyawa di lantai. Bau kematian masih baru disekitarnya, membuatnya dan Lady mengerut. Tubuhnya kering seakan cairan seluruh tubuhnya tersedot. Cukup jelas itu kematian akibat terkurasnya sihir. Kematiannya mirip dengan orang yang mati karena sihir yang berlebihan. Siapapun yang membunuh wanita itu, mereka membuat sihirnya tak terkendali.

Lalu Erin merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak benar, seakan ada lubang yang seharusnya tampak jelas pada mayat yang terpajang disana. Ia mati ditengah-tengah barang pribadinya, di kamarnya. Seharusnya ada sihir yang berdengung disekitarnya, tapi tidak ada jejak sihir dimanapun, tidak ada jejak teror, kesakitan atau pedih yang tersisa di udara disekitarnya. Saat kesadaran melingkupi benak Erin dengan pengetahuan, sang Lady menepuk puncak kepalanya seakan bangga.

"Dia tidak mati disini." Logan mendongak dari kegiatannya mengamati mayat itu. Menaikkan alisnya ke arah Erin. "Sihir di sekitarnya tidak terasa benar, sir," Erin mengibaskan tangannya seakan itu bisa menjelaskan sihir yang menguar di udara, "Sihir di ruangan ini tidak terlibat dengan kematiannya. Tidak ada kebencian, kesedihan, penderitaan atau apapun yang tersisa di udara. Wanita itu seakan digeletakkan begitu saja di tengah-tengah barang pribadinya, dan mereka—sihir—maksudku sihir yang menempel di barang-barang pribadinya bahkan tak menampakkan kesedihan."

"Sihir punya perasaan?" Detektif Inspektur yang sejak tadi bersedekap sambil bersandar di tembok angkat bicara.

Erin merona, "Ada alasan kenapa sihir disebut Her, atau My Lady, sir. Lagi pula jika kau berkutat dengan sihir seumur hidup, tidak mungkin sihir tidak menyentuh apa yang ada disekitarmu. Itu fakta cukup jelas bagi setiap pengguna sihir."

"Jadi kau bilang wanita ini tidak terbunuh di tempat ini?" sahut Logan.

Erin mengangguk, bergerak-gerak gelisah di bawah tatapan sang kapten. "Siapapun yang membunuhnya membuat wanita itu terbakar oleh sihirnya sendiri. Cara matinya mirip dengan mereka yang tidak bisa mengendalikan energi sihir, kelebihan muatan dan mati karenanya. Biasanya, cara mati seperti itu mempengaruhi sekitarnya... seperti ledakan energi, tapi di tempat ini tidak ada sisa-sisa ledakan itu. Jadi seperti yang kubilang—"

"—Wanita itu tidak mati disini," kata mereka bersamaan. Mereka saling berpandangan beberapa saat.

Detektif Inspektur memecah momen di antara mereka saat bertanya, "Kami sudah mengcek CCTV, tidak ada orang mencurigakan."

"Jika pembunuhmu bisa memanipulasi sihir, CCTV tak kan berguna, sir," sahut Erin.

"Itu deduksi untukmu, Detektif. Aku harap kau bisa segera menemukan dimana letak TKP sesungguhnya. Ayo, Erin," ia keluar tanpa menoleh dua kali lagi, membuat Erin mengejarnya dengan langkah-langkah lebar.

Seperti ada kesepakatan diantara mereka untuk tidak lagi membicarakan kejadian itu. Logan menyibukkan diri dengan alat pertukangannya—kali ini ia membuat bangku dan kursi, sementara Erin duduk diam menunggu pelanggan dan orang jahat mereka. Tidak ada perkembangan yang signifikan dari laporan New Scotland Yard, tidak juga dari Elric. Tapi itu tidak menyita perhatian Erin karena ia sibuk menikmati posisi barunya sebagai Matchmaker berlisensi—sekalipun palsu.

Beberapa orang sudah datang dan pergi meminta bantuannya menemukan belahan jiwa mereka. Selama ia praktek, Logan tak kan berdiri jauh darinya. Biasanya tatapannya sibuk melubangi batok kepala Erin. Tapi terkadang ia menemukan percikan kagum disana setiap kali Erin melakukan pembacaan. Ia tidak pernah bilang pada Logan bahwa ia Matchmaker yang kuat, karena Erin tahu ia lebih dari itu. Ia Spark, lagi pula. Erin diam-diam girang jika menemukan percikan kagum itu, menganggapnya sebagai bayaran yang lebih mahal dibanding sekantung uang atau sekeranjang lobak yang diberikan oleh para pelanggan.

Berbeda dengan Matchmaker lainnya, Erin tidak mematok bayaran. Mereka bisa membawa apapun. Tapi suatu hari, Logan yang sepertinya sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan diri, berkata dengan nada datar, "Sungguh. Anak ayam, Erin?" saat melihatnya menangkup tiga anak ayam yang masih kuning di tangannya dengan pipi merona. Well, dan karena Logan luar biasa keren, pria itu hanya menghela napas, sebelum mengambil palu dan kayu untuk membuat kandang. Erin girang seharian dibuatnya, melompat-lompat senang disekitar Logan yang hanya memutar bola mata. Tapi Erin bertaruh melihat ujung bibirnya berkedut menahan senyum.

Sore itu Erin mengira semua akan mengalir seperti biasa. Bahkan sempat ragu jika penjahat mereka sungguh akan termakan jebakan. Apalagi dengan terhambatnya penyelidikan polisi akibat minimnya petunjuk. Hingga, seorang pelanggan datang dengan gugup ke tempat prakteknya. Pria itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Thomas dengan angsa putih yang imut mengikutinya. Logan berdiri di sisi Erin seperti biasa, dengan aura keberadaan yang mampu memenuhi seluruh ruangan walau dengan tubuhnya yang kecil. Tidak ada kecurigaan apapun awalnya, saat Erin menyentuh angsa manis itu. Tapi yang dilihatnya adalah sesuatu yang sangat tidak terduga.

Sebagai Spark, ia bisa melihat jauh lebih dalam dari Matchmaker manapun, jauh lebih detail, bahkan berupa potongan memori atau kejadian yang bakal terjadi. Tapi kali ini ia tidak yakin harus mengategorikan pengelihatan itu di bagian mana. Tentu Logan tidak luput menyadari tangannya yang gemetar, kulitnya yang pucat atau napasnya yang tidak beraturan. Sebelum Erin menyadarinya, ia sudah ditarik mundur. Logan menangkup mukanya, "Erin," katanya dengan nada terkendali. Pada Thomas yang masih tampak bingung, pria itu berkata, "Silakan datang lagi lain waktu, sir. Sepertinya Matchmaker kita sedang tidak berada dalam kondisi yang paling baik." Pria itu hanya mengangguk dan perlahan pergi diikuti angsanya; sesekali melayangkan pandangan cemas sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu tertutup.

Selama beberapa menit hanya ada suara nafas Erin yang memburu. Logan tidak juga melepaskannya, bertindak sebagai jangkar untuk Erin berpijak. "Apa yang kau lihat?" katanya masih sambil mengamati Erin dengan pandangan menelisik.

"Pria itu... aku melihat soulmate pria itu. Wanita itu mati, Logan. Dengan cara yang sama dengan korban terakhir. Kering karena sihir terhisap habis darinya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan... pria itu tidak akan pernah menemukan soulmate-nya."

"Kau yakin apa yang kau lihat sudah terjadi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Erin membuka mata. Hanya mata kelabu itu saja yang mampu membuatnya menguasai diri sehingga ia tidak bergelung sambil memeluk diri sendiri. "Aku tidak tahu... Aku tidak tahu, Logan. Tapi kalau wanita itu masih hidup—" diakhir kalimat, Erin tersedak ludahnya sendiri, "Ya tuhan... jika wanita itu masih hidup, dia akan menjadi korban selanjutnya, Logan. Kita harus mencegahnya... kita bisa menghentikan pelakunya!

Logan mengangguk, "Apa kau mendapatkan hal lain yang berguna?"

"Wanita itu Matchmaker. Aku mendapatkan alamat Prakteknya," dengan sigap Erin mengambil kertas dan menuliskan alamat itu disana. Setelah memberikannya pada Logan, Erin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menahan lengan pria itu sambil berbisik, "Jangan pergi sendiri. Aku ikut."

"Erin—"

"Aku ikut, Logan." Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya pria itu menggangguk. "Pakai pakaianmu yang paling hangat," lalu menarik belati dengan sarung unik dari kulit binatang dan menyodorkannya pada Erin. Erin mengenali rune keselamatan dijahit dengan benang emas disana. Sekali melihatnya saja Erin bisa tahu benda itu penting dan dirawat dengan ketelitian luar biasa. "Sembunyikan ini dibalik pakaianmu. Aku harap kita tidak pernah membutuhkannya."

Erin tidak hanya menyembunyikan benda itu dibalik bajunya. Ia bahkan melapisinya dengan sihir, sehingga tidak ada yang akan menemukannya kecuali ia menginginkannya. Logan sedang memunggunginya saat telapaknya memancarkan cahaya keemasan dan belati itu lenyap disana.

. . .

Taksi mereka berhenti di alamat tujuan. Cuaca cukup bersahabat, walau masih dengan temperatur yang membuat beku. Saat pintu yang mereka ketuk dibuka oleh seorang wanita yang tampak familier, kelegaan melanda Erin bagai guyuran air hangat di sekujur tubuhnya. "Maaf," ia memandang mereka dengan curiga, " aku masih belum membuka prakteknya."

Erin menggeleng sambil tersenyum, disana Logan mengambil alih, "Miss Carolina? Kapten Logan Watson dari queen corps," ia mengulurkan tangan yang disambut dengan raut terkejut.

"Oh, ada yang bisa kubantu?" katanya sambil mempersilakan masuk. "Teh?"

"Tentu, terima kasih," sahut Erin, tidak yakin dengan sopan santun sang kapten.

"Aku akan langsung ke permasalahan—"

"Well, terima kasih, tapi anda sangat kasar, sir," sahut wanita itu sambil tersenyum, "Aku tahu kedatangan kalian kesini ada hubungannya dengan pembunuhan yang terjadi di komunitas sihir. Dan jawabanku 'Tidak' aku tidak mau bersembunyi seperti tikus hanya karena masalah ini," katanya tegas.

Untuk beberapa saat Logan seperti kehilangan kata-kata. "Dengan segala hormat, young lady. Masalah ini tidak lagi seremeh itu setelah kami mendapatkan informasi jika anda adalah korban selanjutnya."

Wanita itu berkedip beberapa saat sebelum menyentuh cangkirnya dan membawanya dalam pangkuan. Jelas untuk menutupi tangannya yang gemetar dibanding menghilangkan haus. "Siapa sebenarnya mereka. Kenapa mereka mengincar Matchmaker?" bisiknya. "Kami bahkan bukan pemilik sihir paling kuat..."

Logan memandang Erin sejenak sebelum kembali pada wanita itu, "Kami percaya mereka adalah orang yang menginginkan kekuatan Archmage dengan darah Matchmaker. Mereka percaya darah Matchmaker yang dekat dengan kekuatan soulbond mampu membawa mereka pada sihir sekuat Acrhmage."

Wanita itu mengerutkan kening, "Tapi itu hanya mitos. Tidak ada orang waras yang mempercayainya."

"Mereka bukan orang waras?" kata Logan seakan itu membantu.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Siapapun tidak bisa bersembunyi selamanya."

"Kami sudah menyiapkan safe house untukmu—"

"Kau sudah menyiapkannya?" potong Erin kaget.

Logan hanya memandangnya kesal, "Safe House, kau bisa tinggal disana untuk sementara waktu, bahkan membuka praktek Matchmaker dengan identitas berbeda. Akan ada orang yang melindungimu disana."

"Well, kupikir karena ini tidak hanya sekedar tawaran tapi juga perintah, aku tidak punya pilihan?" saat pertanyaannya hanya dijawab tatapan intens sang kapten, wanita itu menggangguk, "Baiklah. Kupikir aku akan bersiap-siap."

"Akan ada orang yang menjemputmu 30 menit lagi."

"Kau tidak akan pergi?" mereka saling berpandangan. "Oke, oke... aku akan membiarkanmu duduk disana dengan teh-mu atau apapun," ia mengibaskan tangan, "Sementara aku berkemas," ia melompati tangga dua-dua menuju lantai atas.

"Aku akan mengecek parameter, kau tunggu disini," kata Logan tanpa menunggu jawabannya.

Setelah beberapa menit sendirian, akhirnya kebosanan membuat Erin berjalan-jalan mengamati ruang tamu sederhana itu. Tidak banyak uang yang dihasilkan Matchmaker dengan kemampuan biasa saja, itu bisa terlihat dari gaya hidup miss Carolina. Tapi, bukan tempatnya untuk mengomentari hal itu. Alih-alih, Erin mengambil kapurnya untuk membuat Ward, siapa tahu perlindungan apa yang bisa diberikan oleh sebatang kapur.

Belum ia menyelesaikan lingkarannya, teriakan ketakutan dan Sang Lady terdengar bersamaan denggan sergapan keras di bahunya dan bau tajam bahan kimia menutup indra penciumannya. Dalam hitungan detik kesadarannya lenyap begitu saja dibawah tatapan mata kelabu dari pria misterius yang menyerangnya.

Logan!

. . .

Logan menyentakkan kepala ke arah gagak yang tiba-tiba berhambur dari pohon tempat mereka bertengger. Bulu kuduknya berdiri, membuatnya harus mengusapnya untuk menghilangkan perasaan tidak nyaman itu. Bukan pakemnya berurusan dengan hal-hal supranatural. Tapi karena tuntutan pekerjaan dan seperti itulah cara masyarakat bekerja, mau tidak mau ia selalu bersinggungan dengan sihir. Sebagian besar orang tanpa kemampuan sihir menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang eksotis. Tapi baginya itu hanya hal menyusahkan dan hidup akan terasa lebih mudah jika ia tidak harus bolak balik memperbarui jimat perlindungannya hanya karena kewajibannya pada komunitas sihir. Tapi ia menyangkal jika sihir terkadang menyentuhnya pada saat-saat yang tidak terduga. Seperti saat lehernya berjarak 3 cm dari ujung pedang atau saat kemenangan pertarungannya hanya bisa ditentukan karena nasib baik. Firasat, yang lebih suka disebutnya intuisi itu selalu memberinya saat yang tepat kapan menghindari serangan atau kapan balik menyerang. Ia tidak mau menyebutnya sihir, atau sang sihir, atau my lady, atau her. Tapi bagaimanapun ia memang ada, dan pada sebagian orang bersentuhan dengannya.

Jadi saat perasaannya memberinya dorongan kuat untuk segera kembali dan menemukan Erin, ia tidak berpikir dua kali lagi. Dan seperti dorongan itu kini menohoknya dengan kuat tepat di jantungnya yang mencelos, ia berkata dengan nada ketakutan nyata, "Dimana Erin?"

"Huh?" Carolina menyandang tasnya dengan tatapan bingung, "Bukankah dia bersamamu?"

Di saat yang sama Titan berhambur entah dari mana dan melompat ke arah Carolina yang menangkapnya dengan seruan terkejut. Kucing itu bergetar hebat dan suara ngeongnya begitu keras seakan memberikan laporan pada mereka ada monster diluar sana. Carolina memangkunya sambil mengusap menenangkan, "Sssst... tenang... tenang Kitty." Lalu ia terdiam dengan mata yang tampak berkabut. Otomatis Logan bergerak mendekatinya, mensejajarkan pandangannya sehingga ia bisa mengawasi Matchmaker yang sedang memasuki masa trans. "Oh tuhan..." bisik wanita itu yang membawa gemetar di sekujur tubuh Logan.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" desaknya tak sabaran.

"Kita harus segera menemukannya, Kapten. Soulmatemu sedang dalam bahaya. Aku harap kita masih punya cukup waktu sebelum penjahatmu sempat melakukan apapun niatnya yang kini sedang meneror London pada Erin."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Huh? Kita harus segera menyelamatkan Erin sebelum penjahatmu melakukan sesuatu."

"Bukan. Sebelumnya!"

Carolina berkata dengan hati-hati, masih dengan raut bingung, "Soulmatemu sedang dalam bahaya?" ia melebarkan mata, "Oh, m'gods! Kau tidak tahu? kau tidak tahu jika dia soulmate-mu!?" serunya bersamaan dengan Titan yang melompat pada Logan dan bergelung dalam pelukannya seolah mencari perlindungan. Logan memandang soulbond kucing itu dengan ketakutan. Ketakutan melihat kucing putih itu lenyap dalam rengkuhannya apabila ia terlambat menyelamatkan Erin. Ia tidak pernah merasakan ketakutan semacam ini bahkan ketika harus berhadapan dengan soulbond berwujud beruang raksasa.

"Kapten," Carolina mengenggam keras lengannya, menyadari teror nyata di wajah sang kapten yang biasanya pasif, "Kita akan menemukannya."

Logan menutup mata, menenangkan diri. Saat membuka mata, tatapan kelabunya penuh tekad dan determinasi, "Tunjukkan jalannya."

. . .

Saat Erin membuka mata, pertama kali yang dilihatnya adalah langit-langit tinggi dari gudang terbengkalai. Bau amis dan sayup-sayup debur ombak memberinya lokasi dimana ia disekap. Tapi yang membuatnya takut bukan karena mereka berhasil menculiknya, tapi karena ia dibaringkan terlentang dan terikat pada sesuatu yang berbentuk pentagram sihir hitam. Setiap simbol yang digambar di tiap pentagram memiliki arti dan kegunaan yang berbeda. Tapi bahkan tanpa mengetahui arti tiap simbolnya, ia tahu jika pentagram sihir hitam bukan dibuat untuk maksud yang baik.

"Well, well, well... kau sudah sadar, Gray?"

Erin mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, tersadar jika mantelnya dan kemejanya sudah telepas, dan di dadanya yang telanjang digambar simbol setan dengan tinta merah. Di ujung kakinya, sedikit di luar lingkaran, duduk pria berwajah familier. "Mr Dazz... kenapa..." pemahaman mengguyur benaknya. "Kau orangnya! Tentu saja, siapa lagi jika bukan orang London Tower yang memiliki daftar semua Magician di Inggris!" ia mengatakan itu dengan penuh kejijikan, melihat ekspresi dan tawa pria itu.

"Deduksi luar biasa! hanya sayang sudah terlalu terlambat," ia terkekeh pelan, "Siapa yang menduga aku bisa mendapatkan Matchmaker paling kuat diseluruh Inggris!" diakhir kalimatnya ia tertawa histeris, disela-sela napasnya yang memburu karena euforia, ia menambahkan, "Padahal awalnya aku mengira tak kan mendapatkanmu, dengan perlindungan di Akademia, tapi bertapa bodohnya! Betapa heroik dan bodohnya kau menawarkan diri pada queen corps untuk menjadi umpan!"

"Logan akan menghentikanmu."

"Sepertinya tidak," ia membawa lilin dan menyentuhkannya pada bubuk di lantai sehingga pentagram itu kini dikelilingi api. Bau mawar tajam dari persembahan kuno menguar ke udara. "Dengan kekuatan yang kau miliki, aku tidak perlu lagi mencari lebih banyak Matchmaker. Anggap saja kau sudah melakukan sesuatu yang heroik, menyelamatkan pada Matchmaker diluar sana dengan menjadi korban persembahan," kapur putih mulai menggoreskan simbol dan lingkaran di sekeliling Dazz, dan membuat jalur diantara kedua pentagram, sebelum ia berdiri diatasnya, "Mari kita mulai ritualnya." Mantra kuno dibacakan bersamaan dengan mendidihnya tiap simbol yang digambar di tubuh Erin. Ia menggertakkan gigi, merasakan sihirnya terselip pergi menuju jalur yang digambar oleh pria itu, terkurung sebagai energi untuk dimanipulasi sebagai sihir jahat, sebagai cara curang untuk mendapatkan kekuatan Archmage. Ia bisa merasakan energi Titan berdengung melemah. Isak keluar dari bibirnya, karena tidak ada yang jauh lebih mengerikan dan menjijikkan dari menyiksa soulbond orang lain.

Sapuan dingin angin yang familier membuatnya mendongak; sang lady melayang disana dengan kemarahan yang diarahkan pada Dazz. Ia tahu, tanpa perantara magician, sang lady terjebak tak dapat berbuat apapun. Ia berusaha menjangkau sihir terdalamnya, berusaha bersentuhan kembali dengan sang Lady, tapi hanya menemukan kosong.

"Erin!" suara Logan menggema saat pria itu berlari ke arah mereka dengan pedang dan pistol ditangan yang lain. mr Dazz berputar sigap dan melontarkan energi pada Logan, membuatnya terpental di udara sebelum jatuh dengan suara yang keras.

"Logan!"

"Kau tidak akan bisa berbuat apapun, Watson! KAU AKAN MELIHATNYA PERLAHAN MENGERING SEIRING DENGAN AKU MENGHISAP SIHIRNYA!"

Logan tergeletak sambil berteriak keras, mencengkeram dadanya saat Erin menjerit pada setiap mantra yang Dazz ucapkan. "Coba kulihat, aku juga mendapatkan Soulmate! Coba bayangkan betapa menariknya melihat prajurit manusia terkuat gila melihat soulmatenya perlahan mati!"

Carolina berteriak keras sambil melancarkan medan energi di sekeliling Rottweiler yang berusaha menyerang mr Dazz. Sayang, wanita itu hanya seorang Matchmaker, siapapun tahu ia tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk melawan seorang Wizard macam Dazz.

Carolina terjatuh seakan sedang menahan beban berat, "Dan seorang Matchmaker lainnya untuk dessert!"

Siksaan itu membuat Erin rela mati saja dibandingkan terus merasakannya. Tapi, saat ia melihat dari ujung matanya yang berair bagaimana kesakitannya Logan disetiap siksaan yang diberikan padanya. Ia melihat bagaimana tangannya perlahan terulur ke arah Erin seakan ingin mengakhiri penderitaan itu, ingin membawa Erin dalam rengkuhannya. Erin mengigit bibir dan perlahan bangkit. Warna merah simbol setan yang kini digenangi darah memenuhi pancaindranya. Ia melihat kegilaan dimata Dazz saat menatapnya. "Kau pikir bisa melukaiku, Dazz? Mungkin Matchmaker memang bisa kau injak di bawah sepatumu. Tapi kau salah jika bisa melakukannya padaku," katanya dalam gertakan gigi. Erin adalah Spark, dimana tidak ada apapun yang menjadi batasan kekuatannya. Ia bisa jadi lemah, ia bisa jadi kuat, tergantung dengan apa yang ia percaya. Dan ia percaya, tak ada yang lebih kuat dibandingkan sihirnya sekarang!

' My Lady... tolong pinjamkan kekuatanmu.'

Ia merasakan sihir bergerak, mengalir dan bergemuruh di bawah kakinya. Sungai cahaya itu terpanggil dari setiap belahan London.

"Erin!"

Ia tersenyum ke arah Logan, "Tenang saja, Logan. Aku akan segera mengakhiri penderitaanmu."

"Erin. Jangan."

Kembali pada Dazz yang memandangnya penasaran, "Kau menginginkan kekuatanku? Ambillah," bersamaan, Erin melancarkan gelombang Energi yang membuat pria itu berdiri kaku ditempatnya dengan teriakan tanpa suara. "AKU SPARK DAN TAK KAN ADA YANG BISA MENGHENTIKANKU UNTUK MEMBUATMU TERBAKAR OLEH SIHIRMU SENDIRI." Cahaya muncul di setiap urat di tubuh pria itu bagaikan retakan dari ledakan energi, mulut dan matanya bersinar oleh kekuatan yang secara rakus ia ambil dan diberikan sukarela oleh Erin. "Ambil, dan lenyaplah," bisiknya pelan bersamaan dengan ledakan cahaya yang menggetarkan bumi.

"Erin," ketika Erin membuka mata, ia berada dalam rengkuhan Logan. Kedua Soulbond bergelung protektif disekitarnya. "Kau benar-benar nekat."

Erin menyeringai, "Untunglah kebetulan aku menjadi magician favorit Sang Lady. "

"Tidurlah. Kau melakukannya dengan baik, Erin." Ia kembali menutup mata, tapi dengan senyum yang kini menghiasi wajahnya. Tidak ada tempat yang paling membuatnya aman selain dalam pelukan soulmate-nya.

. . .

Angin sepoi bulan Maret yang menyisakan dingin walau sudah memasuki musim semi menyapu kulit Erin dengan belaian. Matanya memandang hijau rumput dan ungu tulip yang menghampar di sepanjang Royal Botanic Gardens sebelum berakhir ke danau di kejauhan. Sejak tempatnya dirawat dekat dengan taman ini, Erin sering berkunjung kesini. Ia memandang kaki dan tongkat berjalannya, ' yeah, paling tidak aku bisa terapi berjalan disini.' Erin menghela napas, mengusap belati pemberian Logan yang masih ada padanya dengan sayang.

Setelah pertarungan sihirnya dengan Dazz, ia terbangun sendirian di kamar VVIP Royal Hospital dengan penjagaan ketat dari queen corps. Tiap hari selalu ada anggota militer yang menemaninya; ia bertemu dengan Jackson dan menyadari jika ia adalah soulmate Lydia karena kebiasaan mengigit lidahnya itu. Setelah mengarahkannya pada Lydia ,,,, lidahnya tidak terlalu tajam lagi mengomentari Erin.

Komandan Elric juga tak kalah, ia sering datang bersama Hannah. Membawa buket bunga tiap kali datang yang membuat kamarnya seperti taman, jika bukan kuburan. Tapi sayangnya, orang yang paling ia harapkan tidak pernah datang. Ia tahu Logan sedang sibuk menelisik setiap jaringan yang dimiliki Dazz—karena rupanya si brengsek itu tidak bekerja sendiri. Ia tahu jika penting bagi Logan mengetahui tidak ada pembunuh berantai berkeliaran di jalanan London. Tapi ia juga kesepian, bahkan Titan kesepian. Ia hanya bisa berharap dari cerita dan berita baru yang dibawa oleh Elric—selalu menuntutnya untuk memberikan gambaran paling detail. Saat Erin mulai meminta Elric mendiskirpsikan bagaimana ekspresi Logan ketika melakukan penangkapan; apakah wajahnya datar—tapi marah, atau datar—tapi bosan, atau datar—fuck off bitch? Elric hanya mengangkat tangan menyerah dan memberitahunya sudah waktunya ia istirahat.

Dan yang lebih membuatnya sedih, tidak ada kado ulang tahun dari sang anonim, bahkan setelah ia menunggunya hingga tengah malam. Padahal tahun ini adalah tahun terpenting dalam hidupnya, ia legal di mata hukum. Sudah lama ia mengira sang anonim akan membuka kedoknya saat ia lepas dari masa remaja. Sepertinya kini ia kehilangan kesempatan untuk berterima kasih pada siapapun orang itu.

"Sekalipun sudah masuk musim semi, bukankah ini masih terlalu dingin untuk kemeja yang kau kenakan?" suara familier dibelakanya sontak membuat Erin menoleh. Titan seketika berlari ke arah Noir.

Erin hanya bisa membuka mulut, menatap kapten Logan dengan mantel hitam seragamnya berjalan santai mendekatinya. Tangan di sarung pedang panjangnya tertutupi bagian depan mantel. "Maaf sedikit terlambat, aku tidak mau mengirimkannya lewat pos, terlalu riskan mempercayakannya pada orang-orang tolol itu," katanya sambil mengeluarkan kotak berbungkus kertas kado sederhana dari balik mantel dan menyodorkannya pada Erin. Ketika ia tak juga menerimanya, Logan mengerutkan dahi, "Apa kau mau berdiam seperti idiot selamanya."

Erin tergagap sambil mengambil kado itu. "Kapten Logan!"

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku Logan."

"Sir... jadi kau orang yang selama ini mengirimiku kado?"

Ia menaikkan alis, "Apa sesulit itu dipercaya?"

Erin tersenyum sambil menggeleng, tangannya otomatis melayang ke leher tempatnya mengalungkan kunci pemberian Logan. "Tidak setelah kau memberiku ini dan kau juga orang pertama yang memberiku ucapan selamat selain Amy. Terima kasih," pipinya merona saat ia takut-takut menatap Logan, dan segera menurunkan pandangannya karena malu.

"Hum..." ia menunjuk kadonya. "Apa kau berniat membukanya?"

"Disini?" Logan memutar bola matanya, yang hanya membuat Erin tertawa pelan karena mengingat selera humor Logan yang gelap. Saat ia membukanya, Erin terkejut menemukan kotak cincin di dalamnya. Ia menatap Logan dengan pandangan tak percaya dan perlahan membukanya. Cincin perak—mungkin platina, dengan desain sederhana.

"Logan..."

"Kau sudah legal. Jadi, kupikir tidak ada gunanya menunda lagi."

"Logan... seakan selama ini kau tahu aku adalah soulmate mu..."

"Mungkin." Perkataannya membuat Erin mendongak. "Tidak ada yang lebih jelas dari sikap Noir pada Titan, dan setelah Carolina membuktikan eksprektasi ku..."

"Logan... apa kau sungguh-sungguh..." Erin menelan ludah. Ia merasakan matanya mulai berair. Logan meraih tangan Erin dengan lembut dan mengambil cincin itu untuk disematkan dijari manisnya. Setelahnya, ia mengangkatnya ke bibir sebelum mengecupnya, berkata, "Erin, maukah kau menua bersamaku? Menghadapi kerasnya hidup bersamaku?"

Erin membekap mulutnya dengan tak percaya, lalu berhambur dalam pelukan Logan. Membenamkan mukanya ke leher pria itu dan memeluknya erat. "Ya! Tentu Logan."

"Hei, jangan mengotori seragamku dengan ingusmu."

Erin hanya tertawa, tidak berhenti menangis, tapi Logan membiarkannya tenggelam dalam rengkuhannya. "Terima kasih, Logan. Ini Hadiah ulang tahun paling luar biasa."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Spark-ku."

Fin.


End file.
